Teenagers
by sucks-2-b-u
Summary: DISCONTIUED. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS.
1. Meet the Teenagers

Summery:When SVU is forced to take in 6 high school kids for a project, things get a little hectic.

I do not own Law&Order:SVU.

Chapter 1

"We have to what?" Munch asked, hoping he didn't hear the Captain right.

Cargen rolled his eyes,

"Take in 6 teenagers and see how you react to them."

"So you're gonna lock us in a room with 6 teens and see how we react?" Elliot asked

Cargen sighed,

"No, we will not lock in a room with 6 teens," Every one sighed in relief "But they will be hanging for abouttwo weeks."

"Grate..." Olivia said sarcasticlly as they left Cragen's office.

* * *

At R.C. High School (I made it up, sorry if there is already one, i didn't know) 

In the halls we see 16-year-old girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, she is wearing a pink mini-skirt and a pink blouse.

She turns and gives a discusted looked at another group of 16-year-olds.

Then we see a girl, that the blonde was staring at. She was the same age, but she was tan and she had her dark, curly up. She was wearing a black tank-top and baggy jeans.

Then the tan girl looked at an African-American boy, who looked "Gangsta" and shook her head.

Then the"gansta" walked down the hall until he saw a white 'skater' boy and rolled his eyes. The "skater"boy glared back at him.

Then the "skater" boy sees a girl with her head down, her hair in brides and she was wearing a floral print dress. When she finally looks up,she sees an Asian boy puched aginest a locker. She lookes down and gose into the girls bathroom.

The Asian boy sees her and looks down. The others leave him alone.

Then in room 245 we see the blonde enter, then the tan girl, the "gangsta", the "skater" boy, the girl in the flower dress, then the Asian boy.

There was atleast one empty seat between each of them.

The tacher looked up, she saw the blonde and smiled,

"Well, Marei, nice to see you here." Then she saw the tan girl and frowned,

"And Quinntina."

The tan girlsmirked and aswered,

"Mrs.D, it's Quinn"

"And Tarrence," The 'Gangstar' looked up and said,

"It's Tray, Mrs. D"

Mrs. D just rolled her eyes and went on,

"Trevor?" The Asian boy looked up and said here,

"Tracy?"

The girl with the braids looked up. Somthing was wrong with her left eye, one of the iris was a shade darker then the other. No one but Trevor noticed.

"Yes?" Tracey asked quitely.

Mrs. D smiled, "Nothing dear, just making sure your here." Tracy flashed a quick smiled.

"Well since wondering why you're here," Mrs. D started "You've been chosen to spend 2 weeks withan SVU squad."

* * *

And that's the first chapter so what do you think? please let me know 


	2. Getting there

again not mine.

A thanks to MeloniFreak my first reveiwer of this story (and hopefully not my last ;)) also is this soon enough?

Ch.2

"What?" Quinn yelled, she was out raged! Every one else was surprised too,

"What did we do, man?" 'Skater' boy asked

Mrs.D laughed,

"You were all chosen randomly, Stanly."

"Really?" asked Tray

Mrs.D nodded.

"Ya' sure?" Quinn asked, she loved messing with Mrs. D's head. Mrs. D's eye twitch and she said,

"Yes," Then she added before Quinn said anything, "Go get ready! You start tomorrow!" and she hurried them out of the room. She closed the door as soon as they left.

"Thank god..." she mumbled before she took a bottle of vodka out of the bottom darwer, and took a big swig of it.

* * *

The next day,

"They're gonna arrest you Tarrie!" Quinn said in a sing-song voice to Tray.

"DON'T EVER CALLME TARRIE!" Trayyelled at her.

"Quinn!leave Tarrence alone." Mrs. D yelled at her. She still had a hang-over from last night, the last thingshe remembered was that she called the gym teacher, Mr. How in to her office...

Marei just rolled her eyes and went back to what she had in her lap. Tracy just looked out at the window, while Trevor was typing on his lap top.And Stan was...asleep at the back of the bus.

It had taked them two hours, but they got there.

Fin looked out the window and saw the kids and thought,

'They don't look so bad...' Then he saw one bite another, 'Better give that one to John...'

* * *

hahahaha! i thought that was funny any way please reveiw. thanks 


	3. Chosen randomly? yeah right

sigh Again, not mine

A thanks to WildMage426, StablerGirl4Eva, aBbY oLiViA eR sVu, MeloniFreak, lallybi743 and shakeahand55.

Another thanks to aBbY oLiViA eR sVu for the spelling of Cragen.

Sorry fo all the spelling errors, I can't spell to save my life...

enjoy the chapter

Chapter 3

On the ground, Marei was screaming, because was Quinn bitting her.

"Quinntina!" Mrs. D shouted, but then regretted, still not over her hang-over.

Quinn glared at Marei and then Mrs. D,

"She called my a tramp!" Quinn shouted at Marei

Mrs. D sighed and told each of them not to go near each other. While that was going on the others were laughing.

It was funny to see a weairdobite a pink!

They stopped as soon as Mrs. D glared at them

'Soon they'll be gone...' she thought as she entered the building, the teen in front of her.

* * *

"I still can't believe we have to spend two weeks with 6 teenager!" Elloit yelled 

"I think it's a conspiracy!" John said after then he went on about...whatever he usally gose on about...

Everyone pretty much ignored him. All was pretty much quite for five minutes then,

"Hiya! police people!"

* * *

Marei rolled her eyes after Quinn yelled that. Tracy giggled, Tray smiledand Trevor was just staring at Tracy. 

Cragen came out of his office to see a groupe of very different teens.

'This is gonna ba a tough two weeks,' then he thought 'Glade I don't have to do anything.'

* * *

"You must be the teenagers..." Olivia started, then they stared at her. It kinda creeped her out... 

"Well," Mrs. D started "I've got to go back to the school, be good." and with that she was out of there

'I have never seen a teacher get rid of students that fast...' Fin thought

"So," John finally said, braking the silence "How did you all come to be here?"

"Well," Tray "My parents were on they're honeymoon and then..."

Quinn smacked him in the head,

"Not like that! Bozo!"

"Apperently we were all chosen randomly." Trevor said finally saying somthing.

_Flashback_

_We see Mrs. D in her office, around her are empty vodka bottles._

_"Now let's see... Aw yes! Quinntina Merlas! Revengeupone you shall be sweet!" She laughed at her computer._

_"Now who else? who else? Tracy Devenson! She's perfect! Muhahahahahahaha! Maybe now she'll say somthing!" _

_"Also Stanly Macin! maybe the'man' as he sayswill arrest,him or somthing."_

_She laughed at herself, she was totaly drunk._

_"What?" she asked, looking at her computer, "So I need three more eh?" She grinned evily,_

_"Tarrence Evens! haha! take that you late-assignment-hander-iner!" Now anyone in the room would of thought she was crazzzzzzy and would of backed away slowly, but she was alone and she had run out of ideas fo victims in this little 'experiment'._

_"Mr. Howww!" she called in a sing-song voice,_

_"Yes my lovely?"You see Mrs. D is a tall woman with long brown hair and green eyes. In Mr. How's eyes, she was the most beautiful womanhe had ever seen. Of corseMr. How was kind weird...He looked like Brad Pitt, yet hewas going out with Mrs.D, crazy if you ask me, any way,_

_"We need two more vic...I mean studentsfor the cop thing."_

_"I have two in mind." Hisvoice rang over the intercom,_

_She smiled evily,_

_"Do tell."_

_"Marei Johnston and Trevor Hinn."_

_Then they both shared in an evil laugh together._

_"Excellent..." and with that she took another swig of her vodka._

_"Now Revenge is sweet! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" _

_"Umm, Mrs.D, We can still hear you" A students voice rang over the intercom._

_"How do you turn this stupid thing off?"_

_"What the Hell?" _

_"AAAAAHHHHHHH! Maddie help me get thing damn thing off of me!"_

_"Hold still..."_

_"It's eating my hair!"_

_"I SAID HOLD STILL!" and then the intercome was turned of by Maddie, the (super) secretary._

_end Flashback_

Quinn, snorted

"I doubt we were chosen ramdomly."

"Yeah any way... what do we do now?"

* * *

Another one done! thank you reveiwing people! Thank you VearN for telling me again i can't spell...

Please Reveiw thank you


	4. day one part 1

I DON'T OWN LAW&ORDER:SVU

Ch.4

"Well, we could started dividing them in to groups." Munch suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Elliot asked

Munch shurgged,

"It give up somthing to do."

while the squad were talking amount them selfs they failed to notice that the Teens were running ramped.

Tray and Stan were fighting, as where Marei and Quinn. Trevor and Tracy were just talking to each other.

When Stan's hat hit Elloit he turned around and saw,

1) Tray had Stan in a head lock

2) Marei and Quinn were chocking each other

3) That Stan was about to bite Tray's arm

Elloit was surprised that Tray evern found Stan's neck, He had alot of blonde hair, you couldn't even seehis green eyes.

"Hey why are you all fighting?"

"He called my a poser!" Tray and Stan yelled, pointingat each other

"She called me a clone!" Marei yelled, pointing at Quinn

"She called me a posin' bitch!" Quinn said, her arms crossed.

The SVU squad could see that the next two week are gonna be hell...

* * *

"This is fun." Quinn mumbled, sitting cross-legged on Munch's desk. 

"Tell me about it." Tray said after rolling his eyes. He was stuck on Fin's desk. Not that they had a choice, they'd been hand cuffed to the desks.

"God I hate that bitch Marei." Quinn said to no one

"Ya' think I like Stan? He called me a friggin' poser." Tray said.

"I know, plus they're really annoying!" Quinn said angrily.

"I know, I know..." They sat in silence for a while...

"So... what's up?" Quinn asked Tray

"Not much, but I wounder what they did to Stan and Marei..." he answered

"Me too..."

* * *

Haha! an other chapter done! wow i'm getting good at this, don't you think? please reveiw. thank you. 


	5. Day one Part 2

FINE! I'll do it again! I DO NOT OWN Law&Order:SVU nor do i own Longview by Green Day

thank you to all my reviewer people...

on with the chapter!

Ch.5

Marei and Stan were in the crib. Marei was staring at the ceiling, while Stan was listing to somthing on his i-pod that he smuggled in.

Marei just sighed,

"Stan?" she asked, he ignored her.

"Stan?" she asked louder, he still ignored her.

"Stan!" she yelled hitting him in the arm.

"Oww, what that for?" Stan asked, rubbing his arm.

"What are you listing to?" She asked

"Longview by Green Day."

"Can I listen?" Marei asked.

"Umm..." Stan started, you see she was a pink and he was a skater, she was popular and he...wasn't.

"Ok..."

_I __got no __motivation_

_where is my motivation_

_no time for motivation_

"That is..." Marei was serching fo the right word,

"Heavy..." Stan smiled,

"I know, ain't it grate?" she didn't bother to answer, he went back to listing to his 'music'.

* * *

While that was going on for Quinn, Tray, Stan and Marei, 

Trevor and Tracy were just sitting and talking,

"So, why is one of your eyes darker then the other?" Trevor finally got up enough courage to ask her that. Tracy was taken aback, no one had noticed,

"Well..." She had to figure out away to tell him, he was the only one to talk to her for more then 5 minutes...

'Well since I can't tell him,' she thought 'I'll show him.'

Trevoe was suprised to see Tracy stick a finger in her eye, even more surprised to see a color contact on said finger.

When he looked up. he gasped,

One of Tracy's eyes were blue!

"How'd it happen?" Trevor asked, not looking away from her eyes

Tracy looked down,

"I was born this way."

"It's awsome!"

Tracy looked confused, every one else said that...

"One thingI don't get is why hid it?"

Tracy smiled and said,

"I have a hard time making friends as it is...," She started, "Being _Heterochromia iridim_(1)would make it nearly impossible."

Trevor thought about it then,

"Yeah it would..." and they went right back to talking.

* * *

"You think we were a little harsh on them?" Munch asked, looking over at Qinn, cuffed to his desk. 

Fin looked up from his file and aswered,

"No." and they both went back to work.

* * *

Well that chapter is over... 

SCIENCE LESSON!

(1) it's the "sicentific" for some one with two differernt color eyes.


	6. Day one part 3

Again me no own,

Thanks for all your reviews! again sorry about my spelling...

Chapter 6

"AHHHHHH!" LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Quinn screamed. John, Fin, Elloit and Olivia ran in the room to see why Quinn was screaming.

"And that's what I'd do if I was locked in a pink room." She finshed. Tray was laughing his ass off!

Quinn looked over and saw the Detectives.

"Why are you here?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and aswered,

"Seeing why you were screaming."

"Oh," Thay looked at her for answer "Yeah, me and Tray were asking each other stupid questions."

"Why were you asking each other stupid questions?" Elloit asked

"Umm, because we're hand cuffed to these desks."

Olivia and Elloit noticed that in fact they were hand cuffed to Fin and John's desks. Olivia raised and eye-brow

"What?" John and Finasked

"You hand cuffed two teenagers to your desks."

"It was either that or let them kill each other." Fin defended (too many 'e's and 'd's...)

"We weren't gonna kill each other..." Tray started,

_Flashback_

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU QUINN!"Trayyelled, chasing Quinn around the office._

_"Can't kill what you can't catch Terrie!" Quinn said tauntingly_

_"GRRRRR! DON'T CALL ME TERRIE!" Tray yelled running even faster._

_"You think we should stop this?" Fin asked his partner._

_"After someone gets hurt," John replied, just then Quinn and Tray fell on each other._

_"I'll get the boy you get the girl." Fin said, not giving John to say other wise._

_After much struggling and a few bits (On Quinn's behalf(1)) John finally got Quinn hand cuffed to his desk, where she couldn't hurt any one(hopefully), Where as Fin simply puched Tray on a chair and then hand cuffed him._

_End Flashback _

"Umm... Where are the other four?" Elloit asked finaly noticing that Marei, Stan, Trevor and Tracy were missing.

"Umm..." John and Fin looked at each other, then ran toward the crib. When they opened the door they saw...

* * *

HAHA! i'm ending it! hahahahahahahahhaha... no i 'm not

* * *

Marei and Stan listing to music. 

When Marei opened her eyes she saw Fin and John and said,

"Finally." and she and Stan walked out of the crib.

They rejoined the group, Olivia sighed,

"Two more."

And John and Fin rushed off again. This time returning with Trevor and Tracy.

"Hey! Tracy has a blue eye!" Quinn exclaimed, then added "Awsome!"

"How did you...?" John asked

"Do what?"

"Get un cuffed?"

Quinn thought about it, than smiled,

"I'm not telling yooooouuuuuu!" She said in a sing song voice.

And then the rest of the day kinda went normaly...

Tracy. Trevorand Marie were just talking, while Quinn was bugging Tray and Stan was sitting in the corner...no really aware of anything...

"Is he alive?" Tracy asked, She had beentapping her pen on his head for 10 minutes now...

"He's blinking." Marei offered. They just shugged it off.

* * *

well how do you like this chapter? please let meknow. Reveiw please and thank you. 


	7. Day 2 part one

haven't we gone over this, like 6 times? I don't own it!

Ch.7

Day 2

For some reason that day Marei was feeling particularly bitchy.

She glared at Stan as he was head banging to his 'music' if you could even call it that...

'God!' she thought rolling her eyes, 'Why amI here again?'

* * *

"Oh god." Tracy thought, she wasn't feeling that well, and all the pot holes in the rode wern't helping,'MaybeI got that flu that's going around...' 

"You ok?"Quinn asked, she had noticed that she was looking a bit green...

She looked at her, she had bags under her eyes.

"Not really." She grimaced as that bus went over a big pot hole.

"I know that feeling." Quinn said,

"God, so doI." Marei butted in. Then they all looked at each other and laughed

Meanwhilethe boys were on the other side of the bus, afarid of what the girls might do.

"Thats freaky, man." Stan said, watching the girls laughing they're heads off.

"I know." Tray added, he thought thay all hated each other, well at least Marei and Quinn.

"What are they laughing about?" Travor asked. Tray and Stan looked at him.

"I have no clue..." They said toghether.

* * *

Again, Fin didn't know what to think of they're teacher. She came in, dropped the kids off and left too quickly, for his liking... 

"Hey, why are there six teenagers here?" asked Casey, John jumped abit and asked,

"When you get here?"

She looked at her watch and said,

"About five minutes." Then Casey looked around, "Hey where are Olivia and Elloit?"

* * *

"Oh my god really?" Marei exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Quinn said, nodding

"You're kidding..." Tracy added

"Dude what the hell are you talking about?" Stan said, They glared at him and he backed off and they went back to what they were talking about.

* * *

When they finally got there, John couldn't believe his eyes, 

The girls were actually getting along!

"Wow..."

"I know man."

"It's freaky."

"It scares me..."

Just the Fin walked in and saw the girls getting along.

'Teenage girls are weird, one minute they hate each other, the next they're best friends.'

* * *

A few hours later Casey came by again, though tecnically she never left... 

"Woha," John said after jumping again at the sight of Casey, "When you get here?"

Casey rolled her eyes and said,

"I never left you moron."

Then she saw Quinn, Marei and Tracy.

"Those the teens Cragen stuck you with?" She asked John. He looked at the groupe.

"Half of them."

* * *

The Boys on the other hand were discussing how weird the girls were acting. 

"Man, Girls are weird."

* * *

"Hmm... What do we do now?" Tracy asked 

"I don't know..." Quinn answered

"Me either." Marei added.

"Hey! whos the red head talking to Munch?" Marei asked. The other turned around and saw Casey.

"Oh," Quinn went up to her and asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

"uhhhhhh..."Stan said, 

Tray rolled his eyes.

"Come one man! evenI know the answer!" He exclaimed

"Again the question is what is 2 + 2." Trevor said

"Uhhhh... 4?" Stan finally answered.

"Finally." Tray said, rooling his eyes

"What the hell are you guys donin'?" Fin asked coming in around the part where Stan answered.

"We're... what are we doing again?" Stan asked, Travor siged and Tray wanted to smack him.

"We were asking Stan simple questions." Travor answered

"Oh." Fin then added "How many do you ask him?"

"One"

* * *

"Oh my god! really?" Marei asked 

"Yeah. its gets the stains out every time." Casey answered

"I knew there was another use for lemons aside for being ues for lemonaid!" Quinn proclaimed.

"I know that." Tracy put in.

Marei turned to her,

"Really?"

Tracy nodded,

"My moms kinda a hippy..."

"Cool..." Quinn put in.

"So what do we do now?"

They all sat in slilence until...

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Wow... that was a long chapter... sorry for the wait, but i'm kinda running out of ideas, so tell me some of yours please, i'll give you some credit! please? please? please? i'm desperat! 


End file.
